


Hanji Knows Best

by Jewsters1986



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Gore, Halloween, Hanji - Freeform, Hanji Zoe - Freeform, HanjixReader - Freeform, Horror, Other, Reader Insert, ReaderxHanji, attack on titan - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewsters1986/pseuds/Jewsters1986
Summary: Happy Halloween!





	

Ominous dark clouds covered the night sky, blocking out the moon’s pale light and only allowing a few tiny slivers to penetrate the slightest break that would appear when the howling wind caused them to part.  
Booming thunder echoed over the open grasslands below, coupled with intervals of crackling lightning flashing across the bruised and brooding sky. It almost gave the impression of the world being bathed in radiant sunlight for a brief moment before the hungering darkness consumed it once more.

Section Commander Hanji Zoe strode purposefully through the dimly lit corridors of the large isolated castle that served as the main headquarters of the Survey Corps.  
The usually cheerful expression that was always present on the senior officer’s face was currently replaced by a stoic mask of indifference, the eerie orange glow from the low burning wall mounted torches reflected in their glasses, hiding their puppy brown eyes from view and making them look all the more emotionless.  
Boot heels clicked off the stone floor and echoed around the corridor with every forceful step taken, as though their occupant was marching along to an unheard beat. This, coupled with the crackling of the glowing flames from the torches were the only sounds breaking the otherwise silent corridors save for the loud claps of thunder rumbling angrily in the distance. 

Approaching a heavy wooden door, Hanji pulled out a large iron key and inserted it into the lock, giving it a sharp twist. A loud screech filled the air as the locking mechanism moved into position to allow access.  
Upon opening the door, a dark spiral staircase was revealed.  
Removing one of the torches from its wall mount, Hanji began to descend into the depths of the castle where the basement laboratory was located.  
In this dark and isolated part of the castle, Hanji was free to run a variety of experiments on various titan test subjects the regiment had acquired on expeditions beyond the safety of the walls.  
Yet tonight, something more sinister was planned.  
A new discovery had sparked the section commander’s scientific interest and they were determined to uncover every secret it may hold...whatever the cost.

Reaching the bottom of the stone staircase, Hanji approached another large solid wooden door, this one however had a heavy iron padlock on it.  
Of course due to the nature of these experiments, it was necessary to keep this area secured at all times.  
Hanji refused to run the risk of random scouts simply walking in an tainting this private sanctuary, even the section commander’s own personal assistant Moblit Berner was not allowed to enter this sacred place unsupervised.  
Unlocking and removing the padlock, Hanji forcefully swung the door open, its rusty hinges squealed like nails being scraped down a chalkboard. The noise almost sounded like a scream of terror at the horrors of the experiments that took place within these walls as the darkened room was finally revealed.  
The dim orange glow from the torch’s flames cast long eerie shadows across the dusty wooden tables laden with scribbled notes, glass bottles and various other scientific instruments which were used on a regular basis.

With another loud screech and a thud, the door swung closed.  
Seconds later a large heavy wooden bar fell into place across the door, once again securing the inner sanctum.  
Heading over to a darkened corner of the laboratory, lighting several other wall mounted torches along the way and bathing the stone room in a warm orange glow, Hanji smiled sweetly and casually walked over to the large examination table, slowly beginning to circle it.  
Laying unconscious on the cold hard wooden surface was the body of a young scout: Hanji’s latest test subject.  
Hanji’s head tilted to the right, humming softly the bespectacled section commander carefully raised a hand to the unconscious scouts head, gently running three slender fingers through their h/l h/c hair.  
“I’m sorry it’s come to this my dear.” Sighed the senior officer mournfully, stepping away from the examination table.  
Hanji reached out to a metal tray containing several sharp silver surgical instruments and picked up a syringe filled with a clear colourless liquid.  
“I promise you this is for the best...trust me.”  
Carefully lifting the young scouts right arm, Hanji frowned and began searching for a vein. Finding one a moment later, the bespectacled section commander gently jabbed the needle into it and depressed the plunger.  
A small groan escaped the young scouts parted lips, their eyes twitching slightly at the dull scratch in their skin as Hanji removed the needle from their arm. E/c eyes slowly futtered open and squinted in the dim light of the basement as consciousness returned.  
“Ah f/n!” Gasped Hanji happily. “You’re awake! Excellent...so shall we proceed?”

You blinked rapidly at Hanji’s words.  
Trying to sit up, you found your body wouldn’t move. Frowning you attempted the movement again, however the same result occurred.  
Your body refused to so much as even twitch, yet you could still feel the damp cold air of the basement and hard wooden surface of the examination table against your bare skin.  
Panic rose within you like a flood, threatening to drown you in a wave of fear.  
“Hanji what’s going on?” You croaked, your voice dry and raspy from being unconscious. “Why can’t I move?”  
“Hush my dear.” Cooed Hanji soothingly, stroking your hair and placing a loving kiss on your forehead before gazing into your wide terrified eyes, flashing you a calm smile before moving out of view.  
“I simply injected you with a paralysis drug to keep you compliant.”  
“What?”  
Your breathing became ragged and heavy, your chest heaving rapidly.  
Surely this had to be some sort of sick joke? Hanji was always winding you up to try and get your attention when you were supposed to be on duty, so why would this be any different?  
Silly little notes in your jacket pocket, tampering with your ODM Gear cleaning equipment and jumping out of the shadows at you were but a few favourites.  
“Hanji this isn’t funny!” You sobbed, tears beginning to form in your e/c eyes. “Why are you doing this to me?”  
“I’m sorry f/n...I lied to you.” Came the calm reply, however the tone in which it was said did not convey any remorse. “I know I said I would never exploit your unique abilities for my own quest for knowledge but...I just can’t help myself. I have to know...I need to understand it!”  
Finally returning to your side, you noticed your comrade holding a large silver tray containing various surgical tools which were currently placed in a neat line upon it’s surface.  
“No! Please!” You screamed, your throat burning from the dryness of being denied water for who knew how long. Once again you desperately tried to move your body, but to no avail. “The commander promised I would never be experimented on as long as I complied with his orders to provide regular blood samples to make sure I wasn’t going to turn into a titan permanently.”  
“Yes, yes I know all that dear!” Replied Hanji dismissively, picking up a scalpel from the tray and examining it in the dim orange glow from the wall mounted torches.  
“As you know we’ve already deduced that at some point something happened to you which altered your DNA and allowed you to gain the ability to turn into a titan.”  
“Then why are you doing this?”  
“We already know that you regenerate in titan form at the rate of a standard class titan, however...I want to know how long it takes you to regenerate in human form.” Pausing a moment Hanji smiled, making you feel all the more afraid of what was to come. “Hence the paralysis drug, I can’t have you accidentally transforming on me can I?”  
You swallowed hard, eyes fixed on the sharp scalpel as it came within range of your face.  
It’s sharp blade gently grazed your skin, although Hanji refrained from applying enough force to cut you...for now at least.  
“Hanji please I’m begging you.” You barely managed to choke out a pleading whisper.  
“This is for the best my dear.”  
The bespectacled section commander calmly pressed the blade into the flesh of your right cheek, causing you to cry out in pain.  
Ignoring your whimpers and yelps, Hanji cut away your entire right cheek, exposing the tender red muscle beneath and placed the “sample” into a large glass beaker.  
“Hmm no titan steam.” Mused Hanji, brows furrowing as the patch of skin disintegrated into thin air. “Well it makes sense I guess, you are in human form.”

You sobbed uncontrollably, the stinging exposed flesh of your face beginning hiss as fresh skin started to grow over it.  
“Fascinating!” Gasped Hanji, smiling manically while reaching for a pencil and notepad, furiously scribbling down what was happening. “Let’s try something a little more extreme shall we?”  
“No! Hanji please!”  
“Shh, it’s alright.” Cooed Hanji calmly, softly kissing your trembling lips and bringing the scalpel back to your face.  
The bespectacled section commander positioned the sharp instrument over your left eyeball, drawing a deep breath and exhaling slowly before brushing a few strands of h/l h/c hair out of the way before proceeding.  
You screamed out in terror and pure white hot agony as the blade was violently plunged into your eye.  
Blood began to bubble up from the wound, staining your face and pouring down your cheek onto the examination table.  
With a harsh grunt, Hanji gave the instrument a sharp twist.  
Gripping your chin tightly for more leverage and pulling it free, bringing the eyeball out with it and causing a large spurt of crimson blood to gush out of the now empty eye socket like a fountain.  
“Well what do you know?” Giggled Hanji, slowly turning the instrument between thumb and forefinger, holding it up to the light. “It looks just like a normal human eyeball!”  
Harsh sobbing pants ripped through your trembling body, the pain in your now empty eye socket was slowly ebbing due to the regenerative powers you possessed, however that didn’t mean you couldn’t feel pain...you felt it like any normal human being, but that clearly meant nothing to Hanji, who was obviously willing and wanting to inflict as much of it on you as possible.  
You still couldn’t understand why your so called “comrade” was doing this to you.  
When it had been discovered that you had the ability to transform into a titan, you’d been just as scared and confused as everyone else.  
You had no idea why you had this ability, all you had done was cut your finger while cleaning down your blades after a training session when suddenly a blinding flash of golden light had engulfed you and a thirteen meter titan with glowing e/c eyes and sharp fangs appeared in your place.  
In that one terrifying moment, everyone had wanted you dead...except Hanji.

Hanji had convinced Erwin to keep you alive, to let you continue your service to the Survey Corps and even suggested that you could use this unique “gift” to help humanity.  
The commander agreed on the condition that Hanji keep you under strict observation with regular checks on your physical and mental health, claiming that he was not prepared to take the risk that you may lose control and go on a murderous rampage.  
You of course agreed without question, you were willing to do anything to prove your loyalty to your comrades and humanity.  
Since that day, you and Hanji developed a strong bond of friendship and trust.  
This in turn led to the pair of you becoming lovers, much to your surprise as well as Hanji’s, since neither of you were particularly interested in becoming romantically involved with anyone.  
You both welcomed this new blossoming romance however, Hanji made you feel appreciated and wanted, promising to never do anything to hurt you and most importantly...accept you for who you were and not use you as a test subject.

Of course now it had come to light that your lover had lied, that solemn vow shattered into a million pieces. Now here you were, laid on an examination table...scared and helpless while acts were performed on you that you had often stood and watched being done on captive titans.  
“Now let’s see how long it takes for you to grow a new eye.” Grinned the bespectacled section commander, lightly giggling at the unintentional play on words.  
“How could you break your promise?” You screamed, spitting out some of the blood that had trickled down your cheek and into your mouth. “I thought you cared about me?”  
“Oh f/n, I do care about you.” Frowned Hanji.  
Leaning over you, the insane senior officer gently caressed your now fully healed cheek as soft warm lips ghosted over yours for a moment before meeting them in a gentle chaste kiss.  
Anger at your lover’s unforgivable betrayal kicked in and you angrily sank your teeth into Hanji’s tongue when it gently probed your mouth, seeking entry.  
Hanji immediately pulled away with a small shriek of pain, a hand rising to cover the lower half of their face as puppy brown eyes stared at you accusingly.  
“You shouldn’t have done that my dear.”  
All too calmly, Hanji turned around and reached for the tray containing the surgical instruments, purposefully moving the objects around and making as much noise as possible in doing so.  
Words were not needed, you understood this threat loud and clear...what wasn’t clear however, was what was going to happen to you next.

Returning to your side, Hanji held up a large pair of metal surgical tongs.  
“Now, be good and open wide.”  
Roughly gripping your chin, Hanji tried to pry your mouth open, frowning in annoyance upon being met with firm resistance when you kept your jaw firmly locked closed.  
With a sigh, Hanji then let go and took hold of your nose instead, pinching it between thumb and forefinger to close your nostrils and prevent you from breathing.  
You desperately whimpered and tried to move your paralyzed body, but to no avail.  
“You can’t hold your breath forever f/n.”  
Hanji’s tone of voice held evident boredom, clearly annoyed by your resistance and eager to continue the carefully planned “examination” of your anatomy.

Unfortunately Hanji wasn’t wrong.  
The lack of oxygen reaching your brain was starting to make you feel dizzy, if you didn’t manage to breathe soon you were going to lose consciousness. Although given your current situation would that actually be so bad?  
In the end you never managed to find out the answer to that question.  
Hanji’s patience finally ran out and a hard slap of the tongs against your face caused you to cry out in pain.  
Taking advantage of the situation, the bespectacled section commander forced the cold metal instrument into your mouth, clamping it closed on your tongue and painfully pulling it forward as far as the wet muscle would stretch.  
Your rapidly blinked in panic, your breathing becoming ragged and uneven once again when you felt Hanji’s hand position itself under your jaw.  
In one swift movement, the hand was brought back for a second before then being violently thrust forward and upward, connecting with your chin which forced your mouth closed and caused a loud gargled cry of agony to echo through the stone walled laboratory.  
“There, that should keep you quiet for a while.”  
More gargled cries of intense pain left your blood covered lips, large fat droplets of the thick liquid bubbled out from your mouth and stained your face.  
Your remaining e/c eye squeezed shut to try and block out the excruciating agony you were currently experiencing, tears still flowing down your cheeks dripped onto the examination table and mixed with the blood from your previous injuries. Yet a small voice in the back of your mind told you this horrifying situation far from over, if anything it was sure to get a hell of a lot worse.

Placing your tongue down on the same metal tray that had previously held your eyeball, Hanji picked up a pen and began making some more notes when it slowly started to vapourize.  
Humming thoughtfully, Hanji retrieved a rather large and intimidating looking knife from the instrument tray, turning back to look at you.  
“Now then my dear, behave yourself while I do an internal examination and when you’re fully healed I’ll reward you.”  
You desperately tried to shout “no” and beg the science loving scout to stop, but without your tongue you could only manage to spit blood and let out a strangled groan.  
Taking this as confirmation you were going to do as you were told rather than a plea of protest, Hanji pressed the knife’s sharp blade into your skin and began to cut, making a large incision that ran across your clavicle and then down your sternum to your groin.  
Coughing violently and spitting more blood, your wails of agony were ignored as Hanji put down the knife and regarded the deep cuts on your body, nodding in satisfaction.  
“Try and keep the noise down now okay?” Requested Hanji before turning away for a moment and picking up a large curved blade that you knew from watching previous experiments on titans was used for separating skin from muscle.  
“I need to concentrate and I can’t do that when I have a headache from your incessant screaming now can I?”  
Your tear stained eyelids squeezed shut.  
How long were you going to have to endure this madness? Why was no one else aware of what this sadistic scientist was up to?  
You knew all too well that the basement was almost sound proof so no one would hear what was going on, all you could do in your terrified mind was pray to whatever gods may have existed that someone...anyone would walk through the door to save you. 

When you finally opened your eyes again you found Hanji’s puppy brown orbs staring straight back at you.  
A shriek escaped your blood filled tongueless mouth upon noticing the manic smile creeping across the senior officer’s lips.  
“Ah. I see your eye has regenerated, excellent!”  
“Hanji! Please…”  
The words that tried to come forth from your crimson stained lips were still gargled barely formed thanks to your tongue not having regenerated yet, but you had to try and make your tormentor stop.  
“Just over five minutes.” Continued Hanji. “Your tongue shouldn’t be too far behind.”  
Drawing a breath, Hanji returned to the task at hand.  
Sliding the curved blade into the incision along the right side of your clavicle and slowly digging it into the skin before dragging it along and severing it from the muscle.  
More choked screams echoed through the laboratory, much to Hanji’s annoyance and you soon found a rag forced into your mouth to muffle your pained cries.  
“Much better.” Smiled Hanji. “See Sweetie, I’m not completely heartless, I’ve afforded you the courtesy of having something to bite down on!”  
When Hanji was satisfied that the current task had been completed, the curved knife was carefully placed down on the examination table.  
“I hope you’re ready my dear.” Warned Hanji in a cold emotionless tone, picking up two large hooked instruments from the tray and meeting your gaze. “This is really going to hurt...but being a shifter it shouldn’t bother you for too long.”  
Having seen many of the experiments the appointed science officer was so fond of carrying out, you unfortunately knew in horrifying detail what was going to happen next.  
Biting down harder on the rag that had been stuffed into your mouth and once again screwing your eyes shut, you braced yourself for the most intense pain of your ordeal so far...

Driving the sharp hooks into your flesh, Hanji barely even winced when your muffled screams echoed throughout the laboratory for what felt like the hundredth time that night.  
In all honesty, the bespectacled section commander was surprised you still had the use of your voice.  
White hot agonising pain ripped through your paralyzed body, pushing you to the brink of fainting from shock when Hanji pulled back hard on the hooks.  
Blood poured from the newly inflicted wounds as your pectoral muscles were torn apart down the middle to reveal your ribcage and internal organs beneath.  
“So just like any normal human you possess a respiratory and digestive system...everything a titan seems to lack.” Reaching over for some fresh paper and a pen, Hanji began scribbling down these new observations. “Now where did I put that bone saw?”  
You swallowed hard...wait, swallowed?  
You’d been in so much pain from having your chest muscles ripped apart that you’d failed to notice your tongue had now regenerated.  
Wriggling the wet muscle around, you winced and forced your aching jaw to open, managing to spit out the now bloodied rag you had been biting down on.  
Hanji let out a surprised squeal before giggling and returning to your side, however you couldn’t help but notice the large sharpe jagged teeth of the saw that was dangling from the titan obsessed scientist’s right hand.  
“So your tongue has finally grown back? Hmm, I would say that took around seven...maybe eight minutes?”  
“Hanji please, stop this!” You pleaded, but yet again your words fell on deaf ears  
Laying the saw down next to you, Hanji once again picked up a pencil and started adding more observations to the notes that had already been taken.  
“We’re almost done now f/n, just hold on a little longer for me okay?”  
“No! Hanji please, let me go!” You screeched, making your throat burn from the amount of screaming you’d already done.  
Your voice was starting to become hoarse, however you were still determined to try and and get Hanji to stop this torture. Surely there had to be some sanity left in your lover’s mind that you could reason with, if only you could just reach it.  
“Hush my precious.” Smiled Hanji sweetly, once again picking up the bone saw and positioning it on the left side of your sternum. “I’ll make this quick...I promise.”  
“Hanji no!”  
Another blood curdling scream tore through your throat as Hanji applied pressure to the saw, driving it down and beginning to grind it back and forth against your ribs.  
The sickening sound of bones splintering under the pressure of Hanji’s ministrations assaulted your ears and made you feel nauseous, yet worse was still to come.  
Putting the saw down, Hanji rested one hand on your sternum for leverage and took hold of one of the bottom ribs with the other.  
Drawing a deep breath and exhaling slowly, Hanji gave a hard tug on the bone, ripping it away with a loud wet crack, causing it to splinter before discarding it on the examination table. Taking hold of the next one above the now jagged missing bone and repeating the process with the intention of removing all of the ribs on the left hand side of the chest cavity.

Suddenly the sound of something...or more likely someone pounding on the heavy wooden door made all activity and noise in the laboratory cease.  
“Section Commander Hanji Zoe!” Came an unfamiliar male voice. “This is the Military Police, we have orders from Premier Zackly to arrest you for illegal activities that constitute treason! I order you to open this door immediately!”  
Your breath caught in your throat as Hanji’s body went rigid and all movement from the usually excitable scout ceased.  
“We know you are in there!” Came the voice again, whoever it was spoke with an authoritative tone that showed no sign of fear, could it be that your ordeal was finally over?  
“Help me please!” You cried out, finally finding your voice as the initial shock that you were in wore off. Finally you were going to be rescued from this monster you once regarded as your comrade and lover.  
“No, I won’t let you take her!” Shouted Hanji in a state of panic, rapidly looking around to make sure that the beam of wood that had been placed across the door earlier was still in position.  
“Section Commander Hanji, this is your last chance!” Shouted the Military Police soldier. “Open this door immediately and surrender yourself into our custody.”  
“Never!”  
“Very well.” Came the much quieter and calmer reply, before he addressed his comrades. “Break down the door!”  
“Shit!” Cursed Hanji, reaching back to the instrument tray and picking up the scalpel.  
Turning back to you, a look of sorrow shone in the crazed scout’s puppy brown eyes. Pulling you up into a sitting position, Hanji took a shaky breath and embraced you in a tight hug.  
“I’m so sorry f/n, this was never meant to happen.”  
“Hanji please, just surrender yourself.” You advised shakily. “Stop this madness, if you truly care about mmph!”  
Hanji cut you off with a passionate kiss, one hand moving to hold your h/l h/c hair up against the back of your head and the other caressing your nape.  
“Hanji?” You asked nervously when the two of you parted, your e/c eyes meeting your lovers.  
“Please forgive me f/n.” Whispered the bespectacled section commander sorrowfully. “I can’t let the Military Police have you...Just know that I love you, this is for the best.”  
Your eyes widened in horror at Hanji’s words, the cold sting of the scalpel cut into your flesh as the wooden beam preventing the door from being opened began to splinter…

“No! Please don’t!”  
Your eyes opened wide in an instant, your body jolting upright so that the thin sheets gathered at your midriff.  
Your breath left your body in rapid shallow pants as you looked around the semi darkness of the room.  
The only source of light were the luminescent slivers of the moon’s pale glow penetrating the thin curtains.

Quickly patting down your shaking body you heaved a huge sigh of relief upon finding it intact and unmarked. Tears welled in your eyes and released themselves before you even registered that you were crying, harsh sobs racked your already shaking body and caused you to awaken the person whose bed you shared.  
“F/n? What’s going on?” Asked a groggy voice as the lump under the thin sheets shifted.  
“Hanji?” You asked nervously, turning to face the now fully awake scout.  
“Sweetie are you okay?” Hanji sat up, resting a hand on your shoulder and frowning. “You’re crying!”  
Raising a hand your lover carefully wiped away your tears and stared into your watery eyes.  
“F/n you’re trembling, what’s wrong?”  
“A dream.” You muttered, more to yourself than to Hanji. “It was just a dream.”  
“A dream? More like a nightmare! F/n...Sweetie, you’re sweating and shaking. What the hell happened?”  
“I don’t want to talk about it.” You whispered. “Please Hanji, it’s too horrible. I just want to forget about it.”  
“Alright, I understand.”  
Hanji wrapped an arm around you and embraced you, gently stroking your hair and laying you back down onto the hard mattress before pulling the thin sheets back up over your bodies.  
You slowly started to return to a calm state of mind as Hanji continued to comfort you, holding you close and humming softly.  
“Hanji?” You asked cautiously.  
“Yes Sweetie?”  
“Do you think that maybe we should...I don’t know, stop sharing a bed at night?” You nervously bit your lip before continuing. “What if I shift into a titan while I’m asleep?”  
Hanji giggled and held you tighter, resting a hand on the back of your neck.  
“That’s what the suppressant injection I give you every night is for. You worry too much f/n.”  
“I guess so.” You mused, your eyelids slowly starting to feel heavy. “I mean...it’s worked so far right?”  
“Mmhmm.”  
You frowned and forced yourself to relax, finally allowing your eyes to close and snuggling further into Hanji’s warm embrace.  
“I know it scares you having this ability and being under such close scrutiny from everyone around you.” Muttered Hanji sleepily. “Just know that I love you and this is for the best.”  
“What?” You whispered worriedly, your body becoming rigid, eyes snapping open and widening panic when you felt Hanji sigh into your hair and trace a single slender finger over your nape...


End file.
